


Вранье честных мужчин

by Vinsachi



Category: Lord of War (2005)
Genre: Consent Play, Denial, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Он все твердит себе, что не хочет этого.





	Вранье честных мужчин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lies of Honest Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183135) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



Наручники впиваются ему в запястья, пока пальцы не немеют, а в ладони не вонзаются тысячи невидимых иголок. Не то чтобы это было больно – скорее некомфортно, это постоянное напоминание о том, что он не мог выбраться, даже если… он не может выбраться сейчас.

 

Он все твердит себе, что не хочет этого. Он закатывает глаза и сжимает кулаки. Кусает губу до крови, чтобы сохранять молчание в момент, когда Орлов вламывается в его тело. Он сосредотачивается на болезненных металлических браслетах, раскачивании хлипкой кровати, грязном мазке на потолке. На чем угодно, лишь бы не осознавать, как дергаются его бедра навстречу каждому толчку, как он почти инстинктивно откидывает голову назад, обнажая горло, как его ноги не могут оставаться в покое и самовольно обхватывают торс Орлова, притягивая его ближе.

 

Он не хочет этого, не хочет Юрия Орлова, не может позволить себе хотеть его – даже если его собственное тело явно говорит об обратном.

 

Теплые губы накрывают его рот, и глаза его распахиваются.

 

Первый порыв - оттолкнуть Орлова, но, стоит ему дернуться – и наручники еще глубже врезаются в кожу и скрежещут, ударяясь о раму кровати. А поцелуй слишком мягок, сокровенен -  совсем не то, что ему надо.

 

Измотанный, рассерженный, беспомощный, он возвращает этот поцелуй, с языком и с зубами, злобно, упиваясь выступившей кровью, тщась обратить поцелуй в нечто иное. Еще одно поле боя, очередная зона боевых действий для Орлова, чтобы тот мог заявить свои права. Это приглашение для Орлова – пусть сделает то самое, в чем он так хорош – придет и ограбит, и оставит его истекать кровью, и ответит насилием на насилие.

 

Но Орлов целует мягко, почти нежно, обворачивая свой язык вокруг его, так что ему уже надоедает кусаться. И когда он слышит собственный голос и понимает, что это не что иное, как тихий стон, то уже ненавидит Орлова еще на йоту больше, чем обычно. А себя ненавидит в разы сильнее. Но все-таки целует в ответ, и закрывает глаза, и выгибается над ним всем телом, и кончает с именем Юрия на губах.

 

И только позже, когда Орлов, хмурясь, снимает с него наручники, до него доходит: он же мог разорвать поцелуй в любой момент – стоило лишь повернуть голову. Рассеянно потирая покрытые синяками запястья, он повторяет про себя: не подумал. И, пряча наручники в карман и выходя за дверь, он дает себе обещание, что больше не вернется.

 

У него никогда не получалось убедительно врать.


End file.
